Journey to Tatoonie
by obi's girl
Summary: Just what the title says, it's ObiWan's journey to Tatooine with Luke.


Journey to Tatooine

by obi's girl

Summary: Just what the title says, it's Obi-Wan's journey to Tatooine with Luke.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead and then let his hands settle once again on the controls. It was still hard for him understanding the last couple of hours. He never expected that Anakin would turn to the Darkside; yes, he knew that the boy was close to Palpatine but no one ever suspected that old man to be a Sith Lord. Then, across the galaxy, the Jedi were being murdered. He and Master Yoda were the only ones, as far as he knew, that managed to survive.

But why him? Why was he allowed to survive?

It didn't seem fair that he was meant to spend the rest of his days on a dust planet, thinking about what possibly could have gone wrong. His relationship with Anakin was difficult but they were friends, brothers and his brother betrayed him.

He heard a cry behind him and Obi-Wan turned around, looking at the small bundle. Luke had awoken from his nap. His blue eyes wandered around the cockpit, or what he could see from his point of view and then they rested on Obi-Wan.

The infant stared at Obi-Wan curiously, as if expecting him to explain where they were going and what was going to happen to him.

Obi-Wan grunted, and turned back to the controls. "I know, I know Luke. You don't have to say it. All of this is my fault...what happened to your father, Anakin, it shouldn't have happened."

Luke blinked his eyes and then reached his pudgy hands out to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled and turned once again back to him. "What? What is it that you want?" he asked.

Luke frowned and then stretched his hands out to him again. Obi-Wan shrugged, stood up and picked up the baby boy, carrying him in his arms. Ben smiled. He needed this comfort and Luke knew that. Obi-Wan kissed the boy's cheek and walked around with him a bit.

"I'm not sure if you're going to like Tatooine Luke but the Lars' are good people. You'll be safe with them and loved," he whispered.

Luke looked at him curiously and then turned his head away. Obi-Wan was confused about his actions until he started to smell something quite unpleasant. Once he realized what he was smelling, he immediately put Luke down and put then ran back to the cabin, grabbing some tissues and diapers.

Obi-Wan came back, staring blankly at him, unsure what he was supposed to do. He'd never taken care of a baby before. His Master enjoyed visiting the crèches and holding the babies but Obi-Wan didn't like being there because of the constant crying, whining and excruciating screaming when the babies didn't get what they wanted.

Finally, he reached over and removed Luke's diaper. However, as he removed it, the smell got worse and soft dark brown feces accompanied it. Obi-Wan moaned and pinched his own nose as he struggled to open up a new diaper. He knew somewhere Anakin was laughing at him for this. He slipped on the new diaper and fastened the tape. Once it was snugly on, Obi-Wan un pinched his nose and exhaled.

"That wasn't so bad," he muttered and went to put away the diapers. However, when he came back, Luke started crying again. "Now, what is it Luke? I already gave you a new diaper."

Luke continued to cry louder and louder. This was not how he imagined his journey to Tatoonie would be. He'd hoped the boy would continue to nap and wouldn't awake until he was safely in the arms of Beru Lars. Now, he couldn't even figure out what else Luke needed.

"Luke, Luke," he said soothingly, "Why don't you take a nap, hmm?"

He looked at him sarcastically, or Obi-Wan thought he did and then he continued crying. "Luke, what's wrong? Do you want toys? Is that what you want?" he asked hopefully, and then looked around the cockpit for something for him to play with. Unfortunately, there was nothing suitable for him. "Food? Are you hungry?"

Luke stopped crying and Obi-Wan. He knew eventually that he'd figure out what was wrong. Obi-Wan stood up and grabbed some snacks. He found some crackers and dried fruit. Obi-Wan set the dried fruit aside and picked up Luke, holding the boy in his lap as he sat on the floor. Luke took one cracker and ate it, then a couple more. As he went for another, he noticed the dried fruit and reached his hands to it.

"You want the fruit? I'm sorry Luke but you can't have the fruit. Your teeth aren't strong enough yet," he said.

Luke's eyes started to well up. Obi-Wan frowned and quickly grabbed the fruit. He tried to look for a knife but couldn't find one and then he remembered his utility belt. Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he found a small pocketknife and started scraping off small pieces for Luke to eat. He fed Luke the small pieces and to his surprise, he actually enjoyed eating the fruit.

"You like that, do you?" he asked, and he scraped off more. Luke ate the pieces hurriedly and then waited for Obi-Wan to give him more. Eventually, Luke ended up eating the whole fruit, leaving Obi-Wan with nothing to eat. Luke settled down and didn't cry for a long time.

Once the boy was asleep, Obi-Wan looked through the cabin for food to feed himself. He meant for the fruit to be his food but Luke enjoyed eating it so much that he finished the whole thing. After an hour of searching, he found a bag of nuts. They were small but Obi-Wan wouldn't rush eating them.

An hour later, Obi-Wan grinded his teeth as he heard Luke scream suddenly, followed by a loud cry. The Jedi nearly fell out his chair and then he turned back to Luke. He had an hour to himself and now, the boy was crying again. He wasn't hungry because he'd already been fed an hour earlier and... He quickly smelled him. He was clean which meant he didn't need to change his diaper again (thank the Gods!).

"A story! Do you want to hear a story? Did you have a bad dream Luke?" he asked excitedly, "Would you like a story?"

The boy calmed down a bit and looked curiously to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan got out of his chair and once again, sat down on the floor, placing Luke between his legs. Obi-Wan tried to think of what type of story to tell the boy and then a small smile crept onto his face. He knew exactly what story to tell him.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Queen. She lived on Naboo in the Inner Rim. One day, not many months after she had been elected, the evil Trade Federation surrounded her planet. The Trade Federation's ultimate plan was to invade Naboo, and force the Queen to sign a treaty to make their presence their legal.

The Chancellor of the Republic ordered two Jedi to mediate the crisis. They arrived safely on Naboo but as always, matters are not so simple. They were forced to fight back and escaped down to the planet to warn the Queen of the Trade Federation's intentions.

When they got there and freed the Queen and her handmaidens, the Jedi and the Queen escaped to Coruscant. However, there was a disastrous dogfight and the Jedi were forced to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship.

The Jedi Masters' apprentice cleverly located a planet in the outer rim not occupied by the Trade Federation. After much debate, they landed on a planet called Tatoonie. Qui-Gon, the Jedi Master, a Naboo local, Jar Jar and one of the Queen's handmaidens, a girl named Padmé went to Mos Espa.

The first shop they walked into, they were able to find the parts that they needed. Qui-Gon went on back to negotiate the prices while Padmé stayed in the front with a young shop boy named Anakin..."

Obi-Wan looked down at Luke. The boy was already very asleep. He thought about standing up and then putting the boy back in his place but instead, Obi-Wan laid down, stretching his legs and let Luke sleep on his chest. He glanced at the chronometer.

In a few days, he would arrive on Tatoonie and have to say goodbye to this small boy. Obi-Wan lightly touched his head and sighed. He hadn't expected it but in the short amount of time he was able to spend with Luke, Obi-Wan wished that he didn't have to say goodbye to him. But he knew that it wasn't really goodbye, only a temporary separation until he was old enough to be trained to be a Jedi like his father.

By then, Luke probably wouldn't remember that when Obi-Wan took him to Tatoonie, that he drove the Jedi Master crazy with his constant crying and need for attention but Obi-Wan would always remember this moment, and he hoped, Luke would too someday.

The End 


End file.
